


The dangers of losing a hair tie

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Jealousy, KakaIru Exchange 2019, M/M, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Iruka's hair gets down in the middle of battle and he is not aware of the effect it has on eveyone. Kakashi isveryaware of it.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiebie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiebie).



> My piece for the KakaIru Exhange 2019! I got Kiebie's requests and one of the prompts said "Cheesy jealousy/love triangle" so I made a little comic about it. I hope you like it ^_^!


	2. Page 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this dumb comic ♥ I'm sorry for being so late, Mods! Thank you for your patience and for making this activity! ^_^


End file.
